Supply Run
by NextArtemis
Summary: NEW UPDATE! Chapter 13! Ch 13: Artemis and Wally got to Happy Harbor's burger place to finally enjoy themselves. Kind of a drabble. Ch 10-12: Artemis just survived her encounter with Black Mask and is back at the Cave recuperating. She's also planning on getting a little revenge on a certain bird we all know. Roy in ch 11, but no language for the kiddies. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Third story. This story is a completely different plot from my other two oneshots which were somewhat connected chronologically. This is a multipart mini-story of how I imagine Artemis having to get supplies from Green Arrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

****Artemis was not in a good mood. Her test grade in math was completely unsatisfactory, she left one of her important textbooks at school, and worst of all, Wally stole a good amount of her arrows. Well, she did not have many arrows left after the past couple missions and her supply at the cave was running out as well. That only meant one thing, a trip to Ollie's house.

Now Ollie, to her, was a cool guy. She admired him as Green Arrow for obvious reasons and as Oliver Queen for being a successful business man. However, she did not like going to his house to pick up new things such as when her bow breaks or she runs out of arrows. He gets too concerned and ends up asking if she wants this or that when she just simply wants to get what she needs and go. He was simply too nice of a guy.

Well, that fateful day comes every once in a while and she had to just get in and out. She really hoped he wasn't home and she could walk in and grab what she wanted and only leave a note in the kitchen. Worst come to worst, Black Canary would be at his house after a "hot date" as Red Tornado pragmatically quoted. She liked Black Canary but it just got downright awkward sometimes. And the whole thing about her family, why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Well, the now or never.

She stepped toward the zeta tube in full costume and set the location for the Queen Residence.

**The end of the first chapter. This is the first chapter to a mini-multipart story basically with just something I thought might happen with the non metahumans of the Team. Robin has the Batcave but Artemis has to rely on Green Arrow for supplies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, this is the second chapter of Supply Run. I am shifting the story to Artemis's point of view for this chapter and may continue the story as so. Tell me what you think in a review. Italics are her thoughts. **

**I do not own Young Justice, it belongs to DC.**

_Recognize, Artemis, B07_

The disembodied female voice said my name and as the bright flash of light faded, I looked around at the familiar sight that greeted me. Walking out of the Zeta Tube room, I walked past his living room. The house seemed empty.

_Well at least everything seems to be going just as planned._

Then, a noise came from the top of the stairs leading toward the bedroom area on the second floor.

I tensed. Ollie had to be home right now? I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

At least Dinah wasn't there. The "you should go and tell the team about your family" speeches were really getting on my nerves. I can only take so much wheedling before I yell. And I am pretty sure Black Canary wouldn't appreciate that. Also she could deafen me in the time it takes Wally to eat a candy bar.

But then I heard some glorious cursing and knew it wasn't Ollie. Ollie might drink like a sailor but he didn't talk like one. There was a much more fiery person for that in the Arrow Clan.

Creeping up the stairs, I remembered my assassin training and took it slow. I made my way toward the door and leaned against the wall.

"Where is it?! I just left it here last week and its gone now?! Ollie you..."

The string of profanities almost made me wince. Almost.

Thinking it was a little time for revenge, I took out my camera phone and set up the video recorder.

The idea flashed through my mind that he might be in a compromising position but there could be something waiting on the other side of the door that I did not want to see, if you catch my drift.

You know what, Roy has been treating me like crap. Its most definitely time for some revenge.

Impulse taking over more than logic, I burst in the room with the camera recording.

Then, simultaneously we yelled, "What the!"

**So what do you think Artemis saw? Leave your ideas in the reviews and I might end up putting your idea in the next chapter. Keep the ideas T though. I'm not that kind of writer. **

**~The Archer Artemis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all. This is the third installment of Supply Run. I have been debating between several ideas and took reviews into account. Malaizjan DeJesus gave me an idea for the next chapter, however I am sorry I am not writing about Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern. I simply do not know enough about him and portraying him OOC would not do him justice (Ha get it? Lame joke I know) if I wrote about him. **

**However, I will another hero whom I do know a little more about into the story. And for you Spitfire fans, sorry to disappoint you, this is not a lead in to a Spitfire story although I may make some mentions of it in the very near future. Like maybe halfway down the page or something. **

**Anyway, I don't own Young Justice and have no expectations to. The writers of the show are very good already (except for the whole cancel until the New Year thing).**

_I turned on my camera and set up the video mode. Letting my emotions control me more than rational though, I burst through the door. "What the..."_

Crash! I burst into the room and saw a sight so confusing that I thought I might be dreaming.

The Flash was digging through what appeared to be Roy's room, given by the overload of red in the room.

"Uh... oh hey Artemis".

He looked like he wanted to bolt right past me and pretend he was never there but knew he would never get away with it (Wally, the idiot, tried it way too many times especially after embarrassing moments).

"So exactly what are you doing?"

"Well, its kind of a long story"

He started talking rapid fire. Probably in hope I wouldn't hear most of the things he said.

"WellIwashereforapartyandhadW ally'sphonewithmeandleftitinRoy'sroomsonowIneedtofinditbefor eWallynoticesit'sgone". _(Well I was here for a party and had Wally's phone with me and left it in Roy's room so now I need to find it before Wally notices it's gone)_. **(A/N: Sorry about the spaces in The Flash's rapid fire sentence, the fanfiction document automatically edits back each time I try to fix it)**

Now normally if this was another certain speedster I would probably make some cruel, sarcastic joke but instead I took pity.

I respected the Flash enough as a person, even if he was related to Wally. The Flash was a good friend of Ollie's and he came to some of Ollie's wild parties. And believe me, they were wild. I didn't even know someone could drink so much in so little time without having superpowers. And don't even get me started about his female guests. Especially Black Canary.

But, getting somewhat back on topic, he was Ollie's friend and they made fun of Batman together, so he was a pretty cool guy overall. Except for the water balloon incident. Another story for another time.

I turned off my camera, after saving the video for future blackmail opportunities and put my phone back in my belt pockets. Looking around the room, I spotted it within seconds. Flash had a bunch of Roy's junk in his right hand (no, not like that, sickos) and surprise, surprise, guess what he had in his left.

"Did you ever realize what you're carrying?"

"Yeah, what do you... oh..."

"I'm going to walk out of the room very slowly and we can pretend this never happened."

"Yeah... seems like a good idea."

I backed out of the room and made my way to the underground armory in the basement. Ollie hid all of his JL stuff in some of the most cliche places. A Zeta Tube room behind a bookcases, the Arrow Car (it is a pretty nice car, don't get me wrong) was underneath the garage accessible by using a secret elevator hidden in a tool cabinet.

As I walked, more and more signs became apparent of a previous party. I slipped on an empty bottle of who knows what and tumbled into the elevator. Pushing the button, I listened to the awkward music as I made my way down.

Suddenly, the lights flickered.

It must have been the Flash running out or something right?

Who am I kidding, when am I ever so lucky?

Blackout.

**And thus completes chapter 3. Let me know what you think with a review. I drew the idea from watching some old episodes of "The Batman" which is a great show by the way. Well, until next time, peace.**

**~ The Archer Artemis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody. I have been out for a few days. Got sick with the flu and had to recover. For all the teenagers out there, this is a big part of the year. It's when new games come out. And if you have a new video game, you will be playing them. A lot. So if you are reading this story, I applaud you since you used some of your precious time to read my story, or you simply have no new video game and are still reading the story. I am kind of shifting from the humor to the action scene. This is my way of writing a mission within a story that is based on humor. Don't worry, it will get back to humor eventually. Just let me have my fun with a few chapters on a mission story. We will see other characters eventually. Well here is the next chapter (Finally). The italics is radio traffic.**

**And of course, I do not own Young Justice.**

_Blackout_

I grabbed a tactical flashlight out of my belt pockets and turned it on. A couple seconds later, the emergency lights started coming on and I turned off my flashlight.

The power to the elevator seemed dead except for the emergency lights. I reached up to my ear and turned on my com.

"Artemis to Flash. Artemis to Flash come in. Artemis to Watchtower. Artemis to Watchtower come in Watchtower."

Nothing but static. Something must have been jamming the com. It was definitely not a prank from the Flash. He would never make a prank seem like this.

I looked up to the top of the elevator and pushed up the maintenance hatch. Climbing out, I saw there was an elevator door about 5 meters up.

I loaded a grappling arrow into my bow and shot it up where it attached to the wall above the elevator door with a satisfying clang.

I knew I had to work fast so I climbed up to the door and opened it.

The kitchen. Perfect.

I was on the first floor of the mansion in Ollie's massive kitchen. I really have no idea why he wanted such a big kitchen if he didn't cook very well (Don't eat his brownies. Or Roy's. NEVER eat Roy's. Especially if he said he made them for you.). Dinah didn't come over and cook very often anyway. Oh well, better get back to the task at hand.

I sprinted to the front door and passed a clock on the way. 9:45. Well, at least it's still early for a superhero.

I looked through a battery powered hidden camera monitor that faced the front door from the outside and was shocked at what I saw.

There were three men dressed in black uniforms with guns taking up positions around the door. The one in the middle ran forward and tried to kick it in. The door held but there was a loud bang that resounded through the halls of the mansion.

I immediately responded and ran toward the stairs.

"Queen mansion security code S-05 Lockdown!"

An alarm sounded and steel covers came down over the door and all the windows as well as lock all possible entry points. A rich billionaire like Oliver Queen could never have too much security to protect himself.

The Zeta Room would be inaccessible from the outside during the lockdown but I wasn't planning on running. Help could come to me but I could not run to get help.

The female voice (the one from the Zeta Tubes) rang out.

"Stage one complete, all entry points locked down. Stage two uncompleted, authorities not reached. Attempt Stage 3?"

"Yeah! And hurry up with it!"

Stage 3 was a rather serious stage. It was where the automated defenses came online such as the security turrets located around the mansion. Ollie really didn't need it but he wanted the effect if anyone tried to force their way into the mansion.

He couldn't respond as Green Arrow since he would practically be giving away his secret identity.

"Stage 3 incomplete, signal to automated defenses are lost."

Well someone was packing a rather powerful jammer.

"Activate Stage 4 security! Authorize Artemis B-07!"

"League unable to be contacted. No signal"

Argh.

"Radio communications detected. De-encrypting signal. Encryption code bypassed. Linking your com to radio communications."

I heard the com in my ear come alive with chatter. There were definitely more than three people outside.

_"Mansion security has been activated. Keep with the plan. Teams sound off. Alpha squad in place. Beta squad in place. Charlie squad ready. Delta squad in position. Echo is ready. Gamma squad in position. Omega squad ready."_

Well crap.

I reached my room that Ollie had given me and rapidly changed out of my costume and hid it as well as my bow in the back of my closet. I quickly changed into my civilian clothes and ran back toward the front. I couldn't let whoever was outside connect me with Green Arrow while I was still in the mansion. I would hide and appear later but I was not Batman and I didn't know what they were planning.

_"Alpha squad, you are clear begin phase 3. Roger, go dark, breach and clear."_

At that I heard the security computer say,

"Attempting to use open radio communications to contact authorit *Bzzzzttttt*"

The power was cut and the computer and all the security lights went down.

Not good. Not good at all.

My com went off again.

I dived behind a couch just as I heard the message.

"Alpha squad setting charge. Breaching, breaching."

BOOM.

**Somewhat of a cliffhanger. How am I doing with the story? I know I am kind of bringing the story from a humorous fic to a sudden action fic so you're probably wondering why that happened. Well I have my ideas in place so don't worry. I will bring it back to humor. Its just in its stage of action now.**

**~ The Archer Artemis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, how is it going? I recently crossed 1000 views so I am so happy. Thank you for reading the story and keeping up until this point. I would give out some virtual reward but I simply can't *Internet tears*. Now I know I shifted the last chapter from humor to action and it threw some people off. I just wanted to attempt something new and try to mix it up a little. However, I am continuing with the existing plot line and there is a plan for the future of this story so please bear with me (no matter how bad this story might become).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

_Alpha squad setting charge, breaching, breaching._

_BOOM!_

The door and its steel reinforcements blew straight in and crashed into the wall leaving a sizable hole. As I peered over the couch, I saw the men entering and shining around flashlights mounted to their helmets and guns.

"_Alpha squad to base, room clear._"

"_Roger that Alpha squad, clear the first floor. Engage all contacts as hostile._"

I knew I would be in some trouble if I did not get out of the living room soon since those men had guns and seemed competent enough to use them. I pulled out my crossbow and snuck over to one of the cabinets and hid myself inside.

It was a lame move, I know, but I needed to get them to think that no one was inside the house before I left and tried to get help. The League could probably get some form of help sooner or later.

I peered out of the cabinet and watched them clear the rooms with cold, trained movements. It was like watching the Shadows practice during breaching and clearing practice.

I watched as one walked up to who seemed to be the leader of the squad.

"Sir, our sensors have detected a signal coming off a com inside the mansion. Oliver Queen may still be home somewhere."

The leader did not respond and instead got out some device and started scanning the kitchen. Now was the time to make my move, otherwise they would find me. Well here goes nothing.

I opened the cabinet slowly and cringed at the loud creak. The man who reported to the leader seemed to notice and began to walk in my direction. I quickly got out and rolled under the coffee table, leaving my com in the cabinet. He walked over and seeing the open cabinet, reached in and grabbed my com.

"Sir I found the com. Seems to be left here by accident. I don't think Queen is home."

The leader walked back into the living room.

"Good, I'll take Doc with me to search the upstairs. Secure the front door and let nothing leave if there is anything here. Dogs, cats, anything."

"Understood sir. Will do."

With that the two departed for the second floor and left the one at the front. I crawled out from under the table and checked around. Then, with one swift movement, I navigated myself near the soldier and pounced. He was out before he knew what was going on.

I grabbed his com out of his ear and took his gun and equipment. I would need some protection and my crossbow would be a dead giveaway to who I was. **(A/N Green Arrow does own guns as shown in the episode where the real Roy takes on Luthor. In the brief second where it shows the supply cash that Speedy visits, there are guns and rocket launchers on the wall meaning they have been used at some point. Also, Artemis was trained by her father to use firearms in the comics as Tigress.) **

****It was time to get to work. I attached a silencer to his Walther P22 and got ready to sneak up.

Creeping up the stairs, I saw one at the end of the hall looking my way but not seeing my and the other in Roy's room.

"Sir there's no valuables in here. Well everything is expensive but no real good stuff."

"Check the next room. Our supplier said that he knew this place had a gold mine of stuff. He is sending in his own group after we leave remember?"

Well that's not good. Who is the supplier?

"You mean Luthor? He's probably just using this as a corporate takeover of Queen Industries or something. At least we can get the chance to strike down someone rich now."

"Quiet fool! Don't say our supplier's name. There may still be active recording devices around."

"Sorry sir."

"Move onto the next room"

Well ask a stupid question... wait a second. That's my room!

I left my quiver on the bed! I have got to stop them. But Luthor? Something must be up. I have got to contact the League.

Instead of shooting them, since I don't ever want to kill again, I threw one of the pistol's magazines down the stairs hard to make some noise.

"Sir did you here that?"

"Yeah. _Neptune check it out. Neptune come in. Neptune._ Something is wrong. Doc, take point."

I waited at the foot of the stairs in a shadow (Batman would be so proud) and once they were in reach, I dispatched them both quickly.

So far so good. What could possibly go wrong now?

_"Alpha squad check in. What is your status? Alpha squad. Alpha squad. Beta squad, gamma squad, check it out."_

Sometimes I really think someone is out to get me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around quickly.

"Am I late to the party?"

**Who is it? Put your suggestions below. I'll try to write that person in if I can. I am kind of elongated the story at this point but its not turning into an action/adventure completely. Just bear with me. I'll try to update as much as possible over the next week. **

**Until next time,**

**~ The Archer Artemis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back. I took a very brief hiatus to write the opening of Remember the Good Times. Check it out if you have the time. I actually just posted the new chapter to it as I was writing this chapter. I was torn on who to put as the mystery person late to the party. I was going to stick with my original idea of Wally showing up but I really think there was a better choice as I wrote. So read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_"Am I late to the party?"_

As I whirled around I brought up the gun ready to smack whoever just tapped my shoulder in the face.

"Robin?!"

He was dressed in his civi's and was calm as ever.

"Hi Artemis. How's it going? Looks like you're having fun."

"How did you even get in here? How did they not see you?" How did you..."

He pushed his had over my mouth silencing me and then slowly responded.

"Not so loud. I snuck in here almost right after The Flash left. That's how they didn't see me. And I was here to see if I could prank Roy but then all of this business came out."

"Alright well. I guess its good to have someone else here."

"Time to go. The squads are coming in."

Immediately after he said that, a flashbang flew through the "open" door and exploded.

I was temporarily blinded and Robin dragged me toward the back of the house and into the emergency staircase.

As the stars in my eyes cleared, we began to run down to the secure rooms below but not without alerting the squads that ran into the house, guns blazing. They ran toward the stairs as well and we rapidly slid down the rails to get to the bottom.

"Who are these guys?!"

"Black Mask's organization. I was busy hacking their system as you were fighting they off. That's why I didn't help you. Not like you needed it."

I almost blushed at that compliment. Almost.

Black Mask huh? Well it would certainly explain a lot. The weapons, the link to Luthor, the tactics. They were probably hired to take Queen Industries's secrets to benefit Luthor. Ollie did say he had a sector opened for weapons research.

"Well Ollie keeps a weapons stash at the room down below and the door to the real armory is behind one of the crates."

"Yeah its behind the third locker. I was here with Bru... Batman for business reasons."

I didn't really catch his slip of tongue and got to the bottom and punched in the pin to the door.

The door didn't have power. Wonderful.

"Move. Get out the way." (Most will understand this reference)

Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang (is that what you call them?) and stuck it in the gap of the door.

"Stand back"

He waited a moment and then an explosion pushed the door in.

We ran inside as the security door automatically shut behind us. Powered by its own battery unlike the other door. I really needed to talk to Ollie about a security upgrade. We were surrounded by a cache of guns, grenade launchers and other various weapons but none resembled a bow so a connection would not be drawn to Green Arrow.

The only bows in the entire mansion were in the bedroom. The bow he used to survive on the island, and a couple other ones that he had bought online which he deemed, "cool enough". Sometimes Ollie was just a big kid. Then again that would make Flash a big baby. Explains so much about Wally. But I digress, there was still an emergency on hand.

Walking over to a gun rack, I grabbed an M21 EBR (same one I use in Recens Militus to beat Wally with) **(See my other story, Never Again, to understand the reference)** and some energy rounds. The rounds were specially designed to shoot a small burst of energy which could render a person unconscious for a couple hours without harming them. Ollie had them specially made for the security at his company and brought some home for his personal stash.

Loading the gun, I looked over at Robin who was on his wrist computer again.

"I got a hold of the League. Batman is coming but it might take him a while. The Zeta Tubes are down in the house for some reason and we can either try to get them up again or we wait an hour."

"I'm pretty sure we can last an hour against these guys"

"They aren't the usual muppets we face Artemis. These guys are a step up."

Well that lifted my spirits...

Guess we had to make it all the way back up to the Zeta Room somehow.

Blasts began to ring out from the other side of the security door and the door began to break. Now we had to fight our way up too. Perfect. Could this get any worse?

**Well it most certainly can. I have quite a couple new ideas on my hands after the very brief hiatus but I would like to hear your feedback on what you think could also go wrong. This chapter can be seen as Traught although it was not intended as such. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all, here is chapter 7 of Supply Run. I am going to alternate updates for this story and Remember the Good Times to make the workload more manageable. I will have a short chapter followed by a long chapter to get a chapter up quickly and then have time to work on a longer chapter. Well I just want to thank you all for reading, I expected around 300 views for this story and got over 5 times more than I expected. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Young Justice? No I don't. I own nothing.**

****Wonderful. Not only do I have to fight my way out of the mansion but I have to get to the Zeta Room. And stop Black Mask. I'm so happy I could go cry in the shower.

"Hello? Earth to Artemis? We need to go."

The door finally caved in and Robin was busy fighting the men running at us with riot sticks and shields.

I raised my gun and began to pick off the men as they ran down the stairs. There were only about 10 or so of them so we took them out with relative ease. The only problem was that they were better than the usual guys we faced.

Grabbing a shield, Robin began moving up the stairs.

"Hey we need to get to the Zeta Room. I know it's locked down from the outside but we should be able to get in with one of their breaching charges that they used to get into the mansion in the first place."

"Oh sure, let me just pull one of those out from my quiver."

"They probably have a supply cache in their vehicles outside. We can get those and then blow the door to the Zeta Room. Bats can get here once the tubes are reset."

"If we go outside, what's the point of going back inside when we can just hide out until the big bat gets here?"

"I might be able to hide for an hour but they can and will find you. Black Mask's organization is very competent. Time to get traught."

"Ok. I'll cover you from the roof while you run out to the vehicles. Do you have any coms?

"Yeah. What happened to your's? Actually tell me later. Here."

I took the com and put it into my ear and we ran up the stairs after loading up on some ammo. Reaching the ground floor, we snuck over to the kitchen where Robin brought out his wrist computer again. It had security feed from a camera he stuck somewhere on the roof.

"Look, here is their armored carrier, only 100 feet from the house. They probably have supplies there and we can get a charge there. We don't want to use my charges or your arrows since they probably aren't powerful enough and the Zeta Room might set off the self destruct to hide the tube."

"Makes sense I guess, lets do it."

I ran towards the upstairs while he crept toward the door, surprising and taking out men as he saw them.

I ran up to the roof and opened the hatch to get outside. There was surprisingly no opposition and I felt as though something was off.

"_Artemis, I'm in position, ready to make the run."_

_"Alright I'm making my way toward the edge of the roof now. I..." *BBZZZTT*_

__The com link in my ear suddenly went dead and I turned around and heard someone clapping.

Black Mask.

"Well young lady, I am quite surprised at your resilience. I usually do not find someone so... resourceful."

I'm so finished. Crap.

**Big scene next chapter! I will be updating as soon as possible. Thank you again to all my readers! Please R&R!**

**Until next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I am so happy! This story hit 2,000 views! Thank you to all my continued readers and reviews. I would like to thank kickarora, Bookworm2700, music lover bwg, Malaizjan DeJesus, Sporks, and Keepmovingforwar for the reviews so far, they have been very helpful and it is nice to see the community enjoying my story as well. However, I am under a massive workload and cannot update as much as I would like over the next few weeks. The updates are on a convenience basis for me, whenever I have the chance to write I will. I will put out as much as I can over this weekend so I can try to have regular updates! Thank you all again for your continued support**!

**Addressing the genre shift, I see that I have many views on this story and want some feedback. Do you all want me to shift back the story to humor after this subplot? I am planning to but if I get enough people against it, I will just run a new plot off this subplot.**

**Disclaimer: Most likely, you don't own Young Justice. I for one, own nothing.**

_Black Mask. I am so finished. Crap._

Well this was unexpected.

Black Mask walked forward and pulled a .357 Magnum out of his coat pocket and pulled the hammer back. I knew that was one powerful handgun and I would be in serious trouble if he shot me.

"Well little lady, you have two choices since I am feeling rather generous. Either you can throw down that gun and I can dispatch of you quickly and painlessly, or I can take my time and make this very, very painful.

Well those were some lousy options. Black Mask was one of Batman's biggest enemies in Gotham. He had nearly succeeded in many of his plots and was more powerful than Joker in some sense. And Joker was no joke.

"Can I suggest a third option?"

"And what would that be?"

"This"

I raised my gun up and fired straight at his hand. The gun went flying and he was knocked back, very shaken and stirred.

"Hmm, I see you chose hard. Well, your wish is my command. Number One, take care of her. I will deal with the other one."

Three men walked out from behind one of the air-conditioning boxes on the roof. They were all dressed in black and had on orange night vision goggles kind of like Wally's. **(A/N I am using the henchmen for Black Mask from the show "The Batman" as well as the idea for Number One. If you don't get it, look up the show online. I think its pretty decent although not many agree with me.)**

The one in the middle had on a fancier pair and was wearing a black trench coat instead of the black uniforms. Those uniforms basically screamed paramilitary.

I assumed the one in the middle was Number One since he seemed like the authority figure in this case.

Black Mask turned around and walked to the door leading back down into the mansion.

"Enjoy yourselves. I will make sure your friend has a painful end."

I was about to shoot him again but the two men in uniforms pulled out electrified batons and Number One pulled out two H&K MP5K PDW Submachine guns and opened fire. I ran for cover behind one of the air-conditioner boxes and as he stopped to reload, I raised up my gun and shot one man down, stunned on the ground. The other ran at me before I turned and hit the gun with his baton.

Zap.

The electricity from the baton flowed through the metal parts of the gun and into my hand on the trigger. Throwing down the gun, I fell to one knee.

I really miss my bow right now.

He raised his baton again and got ready to lay down the crushing blow.

I really hope Robin is doing much better right now.

**Robin POV**

As soon as the com link went dead, I knew something was wrong, and Artemis was in trouble.

Now working with Batman, I knew he would be fine and I should go and complete the objective.

However, this was Artemis, the one who would died first in simulation, the one who is the only other regular human on the team that lacks superpowers.

She was strong, but Black Mask was stronger. He could and had taken down Batman before, of course, Batman could take him out in the end, but Artemis had none of the skill Batman had.

Decision time.

Footsteps. Sounds like expensive shoes. Black Mask.

He either dealt with Artemis or was leaving his Number One to go do it. He had so many Number Ones in the past.

One was a guy with long white hair, one was just a regular solider, one was a woman with an eyepatch, and another was a former police officer. Once they failed him however, they were good as gone. I actually don't know what happened to them. Just no one ever saw them again.

I heard shots on the roof meaning Artemis still had a chance.

Time to go.

I ran out across the lawn, hiding behind the bushes in front of the mansion and making my way up to the armored personnel carrier. There were about 5 men guarding the rear of the APC, all carrying matching G36 assault rifles. Cute. Too bad it won't help them.

I ran up, and kicked one straight to the ground knocking him out. I swung around and grabbed one of their guns and knocked out the man with it, using it like a club. I then back-flipped on the APC and kicked off one man and punched another man out without hitting the ground. The last man raised his gun but before he could fire, I shot him with a taser that I picked up downstairs. He went down unconscious.

I ran opened the armored door and disappeared inside the vehicle.

A minute later, I reemerged holding one of their breaching charges and was met with a surprise.

Black Mask.

**Cliffhanger! What do you think happened to Artemis? And how will Robin survive Black Mask? Leave a review! Thanks for reading!**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! I know I haven't updated in a little bit but I have been extremely busy. I have been reading all of your wonderful reviews and like to thank DoomStone for a correction on the kind of guns I have been talking about (I have made the change). I truly enjoy getting feedback on my work and will edit it to make it as correct as it can be. I have been including as many details in the story as possible (such as what kind of gun) just to try to increase the realism but apologize for any mistakes I make. Feel free to correct me! **

**Anyway, if you didn't know, the gameplay for Young Justice Legacy came out a little while ago and the game looks interesting. It's definitely not the most graphically rich game but it still looks like it will be fun to play. Anyone planning on getting it?**

**In terms of Black Mask, I don't think the writers of Young Justice are planning to insert him into the show since he is similar to Bane in some respects. Bane has a drug trafficking society and Black Mask had a society of criminals so the two would be too similar if Black Mask was suddenly inserted into the story line. He is really only a leader/manipulator so he couldn't really fill any other roles except maybe as an enforcer to the Light. **

**This is a very long intro, don't you think? So here is the long awaited new chapter. This entire chapter is written from Robin's perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Black Mask._

I had faced this guy many times in Gotham but never got over the two unmoving eyes on his mask. He was a strong fighter but mostly used his men.

Black Mask: Well, well, well, what do we have here? A boy with the strength to fight off men? I applaud you son but you are going to die. Will it be the easy way or the hard way?

"So I can either die, or I can die? That's an easy choice..."

I slid the breaching charge into my backpack that I picked up in the APC and slid the detonator into my pocket.

At least he didn't realize I was Robin, so he definitely would figure out who really lived in Queen Mansion.

He began to walk closer, thinking I was going to surrender but when he was about 10 feet away, I dashed forward, and kicked the gun out of his hands.

He lunged at me but how can you possibly catch the Boy Wonder?

Flipping off of his back, I landed on the roof of the APC.

"That's the best you can do? I thought you could take on Batman, I guess I was wrong."

At that, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a radio.

Black Mask: Charlie, Echo, get to the APC. Omega Squad is down.

The men ran out from the tree line, guns raised and opened fire on me.

Flipping off the back, I ran further away from the APC and waited for them to follow.

Once they reached the APC, they stopped and were taking shots at me while I hid behind one of their Humvees.

Well, I guess this is a good time for a surprise then.

I pulled out the detonator from my pocket and flipped the safety cover up.

What Black Mask and his men didn't know was that I had set up one of their charges inside the APC next to the extra fuel tank.

My thumb hovered over the red button for a minute, then I pressed it down, rocketing the lawn with a massive explosion. Too bad no one would hear it since the Queen Mansion was very far from other homes.

The APC was destroyed, burning on the ground, while all of his men were knocked out from the force. Black Mask was rubbing his head while sprawled on the ground. I walked up and grabbed one of the men's .357 Magnums and pulled back the hammer.

The sound made him look up in shock, if his face could show any expression, and I pointed the gun at him.

Black Mask: Wait what are you doing. Stop. Stop! ST...

A shot rang out in the dark.

I had shot the radio, which was laid on the ground next to him and it shattered in an epic display of static. My com beeped as the radio link was reestablished, the jammer was no longer functioning.

I then walked up to him and knocked him out with a blow to the head.

I strode triumphantly back to the mansion in high spirits thinking everything was going to be fine. Artemis probably took out those men already. She is going to be waiting at the door with a smirk on her face and complain about how long that took. Even if she didn't know it, she was definitely the perfect match for Wally.

It only took me a minute to walk back but I felt something was off as I approached the door.

I passed through the gaping hole and immediately was a sight that made my heart stop.

Artemis was on the floor knocked out and Number One had his gun facing her.

Number One: Hands in the air kid, or your friend dies.

I slowly raised my hands into the air, no way was I putting Artemis at any more risk than she already was in.

Two of the grunts walked out from another room toward me but before they reached me, all of their guns suddenly were flung out of the air.

I knew what was about to happen so I immediately hit the ground.

Smoke erupted into the room and a whooshing sound followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor rang out.

Number One gaped at his now empty hand and looked up.

He saw a sight he never wanted to ever see in his life.

The man standing before him was dripping in darkness, fear personified.

Batman.

**Well looks like things are finally going right for the side of justice. Any guesses on how Green Arrow will react to his home being destroyed? And what will Roy say when he sees that people have seen his room? I can tell you now that Roy's reaction will not be pretty.**

**Until next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! I realize I haven't updated in forever... I'm so sorry... but I have been very, very busy. But I'm still alive!**

**Anyway, this subplot is wrapped up kind of, well except for the Ollie and Roy scene (you'll see), so it's genre switch time again! **

**This is going to be from Artemis's perspective again.**

**I am making this a super long update to make up for all that time off. So this update will be 3 separate chapters that I'm putting up in one day. Thank you for sticking with this story!**

**I'm so excited! Young Justice is coming back on Saturday (1/5/13). Happy New Year everyone! At least we don't go through a 5 year time skip!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (As if it were ever really in question).**

Ugh my head.

What happened?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the ground and recognized Ollie's marble floor tiles.

What am I doing here? Did I pass out at another of his parties again?

I sat up slowly and suddenly awareness flooded back into me and I remembered everything.

Robin!

I rapidly looked around the room and was completely unprepared for what I saw.

Black Mask was tied up with his henchmen next to Robin who was talking to Batman.

What was most disconcerting was Number One who was cowering in a corner, rocking himself back and forth while looking at Batman.

Robin realized I was awake and ran over.

"Artemis! You're not dead!"

"Nice to see you too Boy Wonder. Especially cause you left me laying on the floor"

"Well I didn't want to move you since I wasn't sure of what you would say when you woke up"

"I wouldn't have yelled at you... that much"

"Well we can leave the yelling to GA and Red Arrow cause Batman just called them over. The Zeta Tube room is kind of malfunctioning, so they're getting here by car. They're going to arrive in about 10 minutes."

Ten minutes?!

What will they do to me?!

Ollie is going to kill me for the damages and Roy... well lets not go there yet.

I began picking around the place, seeing if there was anything extremely valuable that I might lose my head over. Batman would protect me, right? Please?

Batman and Robin took the gang out and loaded them into the remaining Humvee which Batman drove down to the gate for the police to pick up, which was extremely far away from the house. I was left standing alone in the foyer trying not to piss myself out of fear.

About 8 minutes later, a black SUV screeched into what was left of the driveway next to the burning wreckage of what appeared to be the APC. What happened there?

Ollie burst out of the door and ran up to the house and gaped at the open hole that used to be his front door.

Well, I guess getting yelled at now is a little better than being dead. Only a little. Very little. VERY.

"Artemis you're ok! Thank heavens!"

Wut?

He ran up and hugged me and I'm pretty sure the look on my face was one of pure shock. I did not expect that.

"Iwassoworriedaboutyouandyour motherwouldkillmeifanythingh appenedtoyouIsanyoneevenread ingthisandIcannevermakeitupt oyouand ..." **(A/N I can't get rid of the spaces cause the copy and paste thing won't let me when I save, sorry)**

Dang, he was beginning to sound like the Flash.

"It's ok Ollie, calm down, I'm ok."

"I had no idea the mansion was under attack. Batman didn't tell me until about 15 minutes ago. I thought I would have lost you."

"That's uh... sweet. You're not mad at the whole mansion being trashed?"

"It's been worse after some of the parties. I just wanted to make sure you're ok. They didn't hurt you did they? They did, didn't they? I'm going to kill them!"

Talk about overprotective.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Ugh you're overreacting. Speaking of overreacting, where's Roy?"

"Uh, I kind of haven't told him yet. I figured we should wait a little before telling him."

Well that's good. If Mr. Can't-control-my-emotions doesn't know, he can't freak out at me. Wait, never mind, he's going to yell at me either way or.

My com in my ear suddenly came to life as a smug voice came in from the other end.

"Hey Artemis, so sorry to break up this love-fest you're having but I thought someone might want to see his house. Have fun!"

That little troll! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!

I then realized if a certain archer knew about the house, he would be on the radio sooner or later.

With that sudden realization, I flung my com out of my ear at the ground.

Not a moment too soon. The second it bounced, I heard the ranting of one very irate archer on the other end while simultaneously hearing another archer swear and clutch his ears before throwing his own com to the ground.

"Robin?"

"Robin"

"I'm going to kill him"

"Not if I beat you to it"

"You can't possibly beat the best looking archer in the world"

"You're right, I guess I should give you a 5 minute head start to make it fair"

With that, I left to grab my costume and equipment from my room and hope to run away before Roy got there. And if I got out early enough, I could kill Robin.

As I ran back down the stairs, my hopes dropped to nothing. I saw a dark red motorcycle pull into what was left of the driveway and the figure on it fling off his helmet and run toward the house.

Roy.

Wonderful.

He ran straight up to me with his eyes filled with fury, almost as scary as Batman angry.

"EXPLAIN"

"Well, uh..."

"NOW"

I do not have time for this, and I want to keep my eardrums intact.

I slowly reached into my backpack and threw a smoke arrow on the ground and ran back to my room.

Any other day I would stay there and argue it out with him but I had just pulled an all-nighter fighting Black Mask and I did not want to do anything after this except take a nice, long, hot shower and maybe hurt Robin.

He started banging at the door loudly, cursing and screaming at the same time. It's a wonder how he has so much energy to scream at me. I'm not even going to repeat the stuff he was saying, it was bad enough to make the Joker cringe.

Fortunately enough, Ollie, being the innocently stupid fool that he is, walked up the stairs to see what was going on. Bad choice. Very bad choice.

I listened for the next hour of Roy screaming at Ollie.

"You little piece of! How could you let?! I'm going to kill you motherfu!"

It basically went on like that over and over again while Ollie tried to get Roy to calm down.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM INTO MY ROOM?! DON'T YOU KNOW MY BOXERS WERE ON THE BED? WHAT IF THEY SAW? WHAT IF ARTEMIS SAW?!"

Yeah... Should I help Ollie out?

Nope.

Good luck with that Ollie.

I hopped out the window and made my way around the front toward the garage.

When I got there, I walked over to one of the motorcycles and revved it up.

I could still hear Roy from the garage, which was on the other side of the mansion, and over the noise of the motorcycle.

It's really a wonder he can get so loud. Maybe Roy is related to Dinah in some weird and twisted way. Actually, I don't want to think about it. Definitely had enough weird for one day.

So where was I? Oh right, I can escape from the dynamically dramatic duo and kill Robin. All in a day's work for Artemis Crock. Yep.

I peeled out of the garage, and sped down the driveway past the burnt out wreck of the APC.

As I got into town, I went straight for a zeta location, in this case, a hidden Zeta Tube behind a brick wall in a garage.

I punched in my coordinates and disappeared in a flash of light.

**So this is the first part of the super update (1/3). I really toned down the Roy/Ollie confrontation but I am considering writing a oneshot on it separately if I get enough people saying they want it.**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the second part of the super update (3 chapters in one day!)**

**I just went onto YouTube and saw the new Legacy and 2013 trailers and they look amazing! Aqualad, Artemis, and Zatanna seem the best at the moment but I don't know yet. Except they screw up Artemis on the front by displaying her with a recurve bow instead of her compound bow. Yeah it's a minor detail but they really should have caught that since she is never actually seen using a recurve in the show ever. **

**The 2013 trailers seem pretty cool although the show seems to be expanding a at a phenomenal rate. They're just adding characters super quickly and although I am happy to see some, it kind of destroys the character development. If the characters would have been introduced like in season one, we probably would know so much more about Batgirl, La'gann and Wondergirl.**

**Anyway, enough about me, here's part 2 of the 3 chapter update:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Recognize, Artemis, B Zero Seven_

The flash of light faded and I stepped into the welcoming sight of the Cave.

I went straight for my room there and plopped down onto the couch against the wall.

The room was rather sparse, only a closet with a few of my extra clothes and uniforms, as well as the polar stealth versions and cold weather versions, a 3 person couch with a small coffee table covered in my homework and arrows in need of sharpening, and my bed, which was a full size bed pushed up against the wall that I rarely used.

The room was much larger than the other rooms since I think it was originally meant for more people. I claimed it early on and the only downside was it was a little further away from the kitchen but it made up for it by having its own bathroom. I just had to clean out all the trash and broken arrows inside, making me think it was used a lot by Ollie. The beer bottles increased my suspicion while I was cleaning out the room initially.

I dumped all my stuff out onto the floor and got ready to sleep.

As I laid in the bed and began to close my eyes, I realized something.

I FORGOT TO PICK UP MY ARROWS!

FUUUUUUUUUUU!

Ugh.

I really shouldn't have yelled but I soundproofed my room so I can do whatever I want without anyone noticing. Anything. Not like that, I know what you're thinking.

Well I guess I could go back tomorrow and grab them or just steal some from Ollie's quiver when he wasn't looking.

Roy and I had made a bet/game to who could take the most amount of arrows out of Ollie's quiver at once without him noticing. I was in the lead with 11 but he tailed behind at a close 9. I should really learn how to do it better from Robin. The last time we got caught, well, we can just say it was rather awkward. Ollie locked us into a closet for half an hour as a punishment, but any time more than 5 minutes with the scarlet archer will seem like an eternity.

I drifted off to sleep still planning my revenge on the Boy Wonder, who was most likely going to hide out in Gotham for a few days before coming back.

A few hours later, I was awoken by a massive burst of light, accompanied with a whoosh and rapid fire sentence from a certain speedster.

However, unluckily for Wally, I sleep on high alert and with a crossbow under my pillow and had no idea who my awakener (not a real word) was.

I immediately sat up, pulling the crossbow from under my pillow as I went, and pointed it straight at his face.

Surprise mudafuka!

I recognized him a split second before I pulled the trigger and stopped with a yelp, leaving us both shocked.

"Wow Artemis, I knew you would be pissed but not this much"

"Wally! What are you doing in my room? I lock the door for a reason!"

"You forgot and it automatically slid open when I passed so I couldn't resist. It's probably a good time to get up cause I think your mom has been trying to call you. Your phone has been basically vibrating nonstop."

Oh crap.

If my mom was calling this much, she was either very worried, or very angry, or both.

The phone rang again and I immediately picked it up.

"Artemis where are you?! Are you ok?! I heard Oliver's mansion was attacked!"

"I'm ok mom. I tried to send you a text message earlier but I guess the signal wasn't strong enough when I sent it."

"*sigh* I worried so much about you Artemis. Come home when you can."

"Don't worry, I will. Love you."

I hung up the phone and noticed the massive headache I suddenly had.

Wally spoke up.

"You should go to the medical bay. I heard you got knocked out."

"Alright. Fine I'll go. Give me a painkiller first. There should be a bottle on the coffee table."

He turned around and looked around the table for a moment, then picked them up and handed them to me. I took out a pill and swallowed it with a swig of water from a water bottle from my nightstand.

I noticed he was staring at me and followed his gaze down to the edge of my tank top. I'm pretty sure you know which edge. The one that dipped a little too low for my comfort.

"Something exciting down there Baywatch? Cause my eyes are up here."

"Uh sorry, I was uh... drifting off into thought. Yeah that's it. I was in deep thought."

"Keep telling yourself that. If I didn't have this massive headache, I would probably hurt you. You're lucky I'm not going to shoot you for that. Now get out, I gotta get changed."

He ran out of the room and the door shut behind him. I got up and locked the door before going over to my closet and getting on my usual clothes.

Walking to the bathroom, I looked into the mirror and sighed at the state of my hair. It was so physically disheveled that it took my around 10 minutes to get it into its usual ponytail.

Wally was waiting for me outside.

"You totally weren't going to shoot me. You're out of arrows!"

"Shut up, I was going to get more then I forgot. I'll probably get some tomorrow. My stash that usually keep here is already empty."

"Well, wait here a second."

He dashed off in the direction of the Zeta Tubes as I walked over to the medical bay.

I passed Kaldur on the way, who was reading a book while walking. He looked up and seemed somewhat shocked.

"Are you alright Artemis? I heard you were attacked at Green Arrow's mansion."

"Yeah, I'm headed to the med bay right now to patch myself up."

"I'm coming with you just to make sure you're ok."

"It's fine Kal, I only have some scrapes and bruises."

"And a possible minor concussion from what I've heard."

He gave me that stern yet caring look he seemed to carry in abundance and I wavered for a second, then gave in.

"Fine. You win this time."

He turned around and we walked together toward the medical bay in silence.

Once we were there, he instructed me to sit down and bandaged my wounds, then made sure I was ok.

We were in there for around 1 hour and right as I was about to get up and leave, Wally runs into the door.

Like not in through the door, into the door.

And right after he ran into it, the door opens.

"Owwww"

"Good going Flashboy, didn't remember to open the door?"

"The sensor didn't pick me up fast enough."

"Well that's your fault."

Kaldur tried to stop us.

"Please you two, it was just an accident. Wally, is there something you want to tell us?"

"Sorry Kal. Oh yeah! Artemis come with me!"

He grabbed my arm and tried to dash off, only to fall straight to the ground since I decided not to stand up.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!"

"Well... Yeah. I couldn't resist."

"Well I have a surprise to show you!"

"This better be better than the brownie cake."

The brownie cake was Wally's idea of baking. He put all the ingredients for a brownie into a cake pan and tried to double it's size and baking speed by doing something to the oven (let's not go there). Basically, it ended with a massive, explosive mess inside the kitchen and we all had to clean it up. It also got Wally banned from using the oven but we still had to clean.

"It's better."

He dragged me out and down the hall to a rarely used room where the surprise awaited me.

The doors slid open and my mouth fell open in amazement.

**Part 2 of 3 in the super update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**STOP! STOP! STOP!**

**This is the third out of 3 parts of the Super Update. If you clicked the button for the latest update, start at chapter 10. **

**Otherwise, continue reading.**

**If you have read through the two other chapters in the super update, I have been talking about the new season. I wrote this update for around a week and decided not to update my earlier thoughts.**

**Did anyone else see the new episode on Saturday? I was kind of disappointed since I already had seen the episode on YouTube when it was initially released on iTunes. But at least it's back on!**

**So here is the latest installment of the super update. This one is a little shorter than the others. It also has relatively no plot line.**

**Disclaimer: Let's play a game. Pick a number, any number. Now multiply it by 100. Divide by 40. Multiply it by 200. Now multiply it again by 2. Divide by 1000. Now add 8657. Take away your original number. Add 43. Subtract 700. Divide by 8000. Subtract 1. That is exactly how much I own. If you're lazy, I own nothing.**

The doors slid open to the unused room and my mouth fell open in amazement.

I stood gaping there for a few seconds before turning to him.

"Wha wha what? Why?"

"I felt I owed you after sneaking into your room. I kind of realized I might have seen something you might not want me to see. Also you bought me that cake last week."

"I bought us that cake! But I guess this makes up for it."

I turned back to the open room again and stared into it.

It was a new supply room, with all of my needed gear organized in shelves. Wally didn't seem like the person who would organize, and who am I kidding, he's not.

"How did you get this so organized?"

"Well, I kind of had to ask M'gann to do most of this. I just ran the stuff here and she organized it."

"Well now I know who to thank."

"Hey! I helped a lot thank you very much!"

"I was kidding. Thanks Wally. You too M'gann"

She came out of camouflage from behind Wally and smiled.

"I'm so glad you like it! I couldn't get you a birthday gift since you never told us your birthday so I needed to give you something."

She seemed so excited to show me the room and I was genuinely happy after the massive fight I just came out of.

I walked into the room and looked around, then realized one of the cabinets was bulging.

I slowly approached it and right as I was about to open it, Wally screamed out.

"Wait! Don't open that!"

Too late.

I pulled back the handle and was immediately pushed to the floor by a flood of energy bars and candy.

Owww

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why do you have so many snacks in here?"

"I made this half of the room for my food. It was supposed to secret."

"Secret like you playing hide and seek. Obvious and frankly, rather pitiful."

"Hey! I'm not that bad at hide and seek!"

"Actually, you are."

"Humph. Well, you're not that great either!"

"Great comeback."

We bantered like that for another 15 minutes in which M'gann left to go find Conner instead of listening to us yell. We weren't angry, it's just how we end up talking. I don't even know how we got to the topic of muffins.

"No way! Blueberry muffins are so much better, Baywatch!"

"No, apple cinnamon are!"

"Why are we yelling!?"

"I don't know!"

"Alright, we should probably stop now. And how did we get onto the topic of muffins?"

"I'm actually not sure. Wanna go get some food?"

"Sure, the burger place in Happy Harbor?"

"Yeah. Those burgers are the best."

As we walked out of the Cave toward the Zeta Tubes, he asked one of the stupidest questions I've ever heard.

"The fries are pretty good, I'll admit, but the bacon is so much better. You know what? My treat. By the way on a completely unrelated topic, can I borrow 20 bucks?"

I slapped him across the face with the ferocity of a tiger before setting the Zeta Tube for Happy Harbor and disappearing in the flash of light.

**The end of the Super Update! I will be updating more frequently again so don't worry!**

**So how were the three chapters? I know the last one had absolutely no plot and seemed kind of rushed but I wanted to get the new chapters up today so I had to make the tough choice. Actually it wasn't that tough. By the way, what's your favorite kind of muffin and burger? And have you ever had a friend, or anyone else ask you for money right after they said they would buy something? I hate it when my friends do that. Leave a comment!**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	13. Chapter 13

**Today is a sad day. I just found out (via Reddit) that Young Justice may in fact be cancelled after this season to make room for Beware the Batman and Teen Titans Go. Well there are a bunch of petitions and stuff like that out there but if the creators are really planning on cancelling the show, there's little that can be done about it.**

**However, this story still continues. I'm thinking this may be the penultimate (second to last) chapter though, I kind of ran out of stuff to write for one story. If you have any suggestions on how to keep this story alive, please leave a review or PM me because your efforts could be the one that continues this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Recognize Artemis, B Zero Seven, Kid Flash, B Zero Three._

The flash of light faded and we were standing in a derelict alleyway in Happy Harbor, about a quarter mile from the burger place.

I always did like the feel of Happy Harbor. It was always so warm, sunny, and peaceful. Well unless some villain tries to kill a Vlatavan queen after freezing the country, but that was a whole different story.

We walked out soundlessly, and I started to think about how I was going to probably still get punished when I got home.

My mom seemed really nice when other people were listening in but she could be as fierce as a tiger when we were alone together. It kind of sucked since I would go home and probably get grounded for not calling her after surviving the supply run.

Speaking of supply runs, this burger excursion was a Wally supply run. I mean, when doesn't this guy stop eating? At least this time it's in the middle of a big town and not in the middle of a warzone.

We arrived at the place, Happy Harbor Burger Town **(A/N Stolen from CoD MW2, I know)**. This place was pretty good, but really wasn't that cheap when it came for ordering for a speedster and his spitfire loan shark.

Ordering is always so awkward when you go anywhere with Wally to eat. He always orders way too much then eats it all in a record timing, drawing stares from basically everyone in the store. I've considered putting a paper bag over my head so no one would notice me. Then again, all the attention was focused on that black hole. More like A-hole sometimes.

He rushed over to the counter and started to rapid fire orders. When I realized what he was saying, I hung my head in embarrassment.

"I need a double cheeseburger, hold the lettuce. Don't be frontin' son no seeds on the bun. We be up in this B-Town order for two. I want a number nine like my shoe. Need some chicken up in here, in this hizzle. For rizzle my nizzle, extra salt on the frizzle. Doctor Pepper my brother, another for your mother. Double, double that size and don't forget the fries. Crispy." **(A/N Big Mac Rap! I did this out of memory, yes I know the rap, so some of it might be slightly off and I also edited it slightly to make it fit what he was saying)**

Oh my god. I am going to kill him. There is absolutely no reason to make me feel this awkward in the middle of the public after a night like that. What if someone sees me? Ok, the rap was pretty inventive but still, my reputation is still on the line!

To my surprise however, the cashier didn't even seem phased. He calmly rang up the order and dispassionately gave the sum which made my jaw drop.

"That's going to be $75. Will that be cash or credit?"

If only my friend Dick was here. Dick Grayson is basically the richest kid I know, being the ward of Bruce fricken' Wayne. Well maybe not the richest, Robin seemed to have a lot of money too. But getting back to Dick, he would always pay for everything, and never complain about it. In fact he insisted on paying to the point where I felt really bad. My mom and I don't have that much money but still, I don't want to mooch off him.

I reluctantly took out my wallet and threw down $75 dollars' worth of bills and coins. Wally owes me so much right now.

The disgust for all that food made me go from starving, to not close to hungry.

We waited for around 10 minutes then the guy brought out the 5 trays of food. Not one tray, not two, not even three. Five fricken' trays! Who buys that much food? Besides the Flash obviously.

After we brought all the food to one table, Wally began chowing down. And a speedster eating is never a good idea to sit near. Can you say, kill-zone, any louder?

In between bites, he began talking about physics, the little science nerd.

"So with rectilinear motion, the y initial factor can be judged as zero if the object is falling or it could be a positive value if it's a building or something like that. But my teacher says no, it can't! I mean this guy probably doesn't even know Plank's constant! All he does is…"

Ah, Wally on science. He never shuts up but at least there's something intelligent coming out of his mouth for a brief while. It's cute how his eyes light up while he talks… uh, I mean, he's really into it. Yeah. Totally what I meant.

I snuck a fry every few seconds and listened to him blabber on about things I didn't even know about. It was like listening to Kaldur speaking Atlantian, and I tried learning Atlantian already. It didn't really work. I ended up saying insults to him in some weird way with some grammatical error but I had no idea what I was saying and he didn't seem to mind that much.

Oh well. I guess this is happiness. Sitting in a fast food restaurant listening to your hyperactive teammate eat burgers at a disgustingly high rate and listen to him talk about science while chewing with his mouth open. I love it.

**End of the second to last chapter! So sad but I really ran out of ideas… Please leave a suggestion, any suggestion! I'll probably include them in the beginning of the next chapter and ask for votes on what direction to take the story in. I don't really know. I have too much going on to really think at the moment. Life, y u so busy?!**

**Until next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis**


End file.
